Sheet of Ice
S''hee''t ''of ''Ic''e'' Third Episode, Season One of Cold Enjoy! <3 Sheet of Ice I padded along our little den, trying to peek out in the snowstorm. Reedtail was nowhere to be seen, and Dawnfur was telling Minnowfur how dense I had been. Crowheart rested next to me, and flicked me with his tail. "Settle down, Storm. We have to rest before we head out to find him." Sighing, I curled up and tried to sleep. "It doesn't seem right, Crowheart." "What do you mean?" "I mean we just started out together. Why would we have to seperate so quickly?" Snowbreeze stumbled over, as she had been hunting out in the snow. "I got a snow hare, would you like to share?" Crowheart nodded eargerly, but I buried my nose in my fur. "It's okay." I mumbled. "You guys go eat." Snowbreeze nudged me gently. "We'll find Reedtail. You should eat some too." "Fine." I groaned, dragging myself after them. When I came into view, Dawnfur exclaimed. "Minnowfur, we should head away. Storm might try to murder you too." Snowbreeze whipped around, snapping. "For the last time, Storm did not kill Reedtail! He was unlucky to slip and fly away in the storm." "Storm." Dawnfur mewed. "It happened in a storm." I glared at the mottled she-cat, and snarled. "Oh just be quiet, Dawnfur. You didn't do much either when Snowbreeze and I went to save the two of them." Dawnfur smirked. "Oh so now you're blaming Minnowfur?" This time, Minnowfur snarled. "Shut up, Dawnfur! I know it's not Storm's fault, and he's already gone anyways. You don't have to keep reminding me." The gray she-cat turned around and started to sob. Dawnfur rolled her eyes and stomped to the back of the den where the hare was. She tore of a small piece, and tossed it at Crowheart. "We might as well eat." Dawnfur growled when Crowheart stared at the piece of prey. Dawnfur tore another piece off and threw at me. She distributed the hare until everyone had an equal share of it. I gulped it down swiftly, and turned to Snowbreeze. "You mind if I go out with you next time?" Snowbreeze shook her head. "You shouldn't, Storm. It's pretty chilly outside, and the wind's blowing strong. I'm not sure if you can stand it." Dawnfur opened her mouth to make a remark, and but Minnowfur shouted. "Shut up, Dawnfur! Just shut up!" The ShadowClan warrior sniffed, and muttered something inaudible. Crowheart ambled over. "Perhaps we should just rest for now. The storm should end soon." I nodded. "Yeah, it'll settle down in awhile." Though I wasn't so sure. ~*~ It had been days now, and Snowbreeze was getting tired from fighting the storm to hunt. She laid panting next to me as I pressed against her to warm her up. The WindClan she-cat slowly feel asleep against me. "Storm." Crowheart was staring alarmed at something. "What?" I mewed, slightly irritated. "Dawnfur's gone." Even if I hated that arrogant fur-ball, I had to admit I was shocked and alarmed. "Where did she go?" "From the scents, I would say she went hunting." "In this weather?" "Yes." Crowheart mewed grimly. "She must have felt jealous that Snowbreeze was doing all the work. Even she has feelings like us. We should wait- Storm?" I was moving across the little den, and padding outside. "Storm?" Crowheart yowled behind me. I fluffed up my fur against the wind and waddled my way through the wall of snow. "Dawnfur!" I yowled as I fought my way through the wind and snow. Ice began to form on my fur, and I was slowing down. Great StarClan, it's freezing out here! "Storm!" A scream sounded in front of me. I blundered onward, and reached the ShadowClan she-cat who was lying in the snow. "Storm, the wind is taking me!" Grabbing her scruff, I dug my claws into the frozen dirt. I gritted my teeth and closed my eyes. Please StarClan, if you really exist like the Clan cats say, then please let me save Dawnfur! It was a miracle, and the snowstorm started to fade. The two of us collapsed panting, and Crowheart came running. "Storm! Why did you run out in such weather?" "Because if Dawnfur can, then I can." I growled weakly before fainting from exhaustion. ~*~ "Storm. Storm! You alright?" I opened my eyes, expecting to see Crowheart or Snowbreeze, but instead, Dawnfur was fussing over me. "I'm fine." I grumbled. "When did you start to care about me?" "Oh me?" Dawnfur mewed, eyes were wide with amusement. "Why I never thought this day would come! Maybe I still care about friends." "Semi-friends." I corrected. "We aren't that good." "Fine, semi-friends." Dawnfur mewed, linking her tail with mine. "Even if I hate you, I'm still happy you're safe and sound." "Me too I guess." I winked. It was had been a crazy week, and the storm had finally settled. "It's time to set out, guys!" I mewed, smiling for the first time in days. Our first step outside was the hardest. The snow was glittering in the sunlight, yet the surface was as cold as ever. I shivered and hopped a bit. I wasn't used to the cold ground. "Wow..." We all gasped. The whole world around us was covered in snow and ice. Not a single blade of grass peeked out, and the trees were drenched in snow. "Guys, this is the cold season." The End. Category:Cchen3's Fanfics Category:Cold